Youres Truly
by MayIFall
Summary: 'I finally found the balls to ask you out. Youres Truly' the note read. NaruSasu. AU.


Author's Notes: Wow. It's been a year since I've posted anything. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

--

"Man, I just failed. That test was just ridiculous." Suigetsu flippantly said as the heads of many grumbling students rushed out of the depressing subject that was chemistry. Thank the heavens for gracing them with 45 minutes of lunch.

Sasuke stared blankly at his complaining friend and pointlessly asked, "Do you always have to boast you grades?"

The two sophomores walked next to each other to their lockers to grab binders for next class. Both were in desperate need of a change of clothes since Suigetsu was messing around with the materials for the brownies they had to make in their previous class. (Why were they cooking in chem class again?) The idiot had a lot of fun groping Sasuke's ass with flour-covered hands and flinging bits of beaten eggs and confectioner's sugar in his black hair when the Uchiha was busy with combining the ingredients, completely unaware of the organic attack. Then Suigetsu had the nerve to swab caramel on his face with the wooden spoon and toss some flour on said substance, which earned him a face full of the sweet batter. Sasuke was quite satisfied with his additional revenge. He hoped the egg he shoved in his friend's pants was drying up quite nicely. It was _such a bummer_ that Suigetsu decided to attend school sans boxers. He then later discovered that Suigetsu knew how to swear in Spanish, German, and his mother tongue.

Suigetsu blinked incredulously at the other teen, "Dude, did you see what I got on the test I got back today!"

"Why, yes, I do look forward to you nagging about the Bs and As you shove in my face everyday." Sasuke blandly drawled out. It gets very annoying to have your own grades shoved in your face like it was some joygasmic miracle.

Hozuki stuck his tongue out at him and said, "Hey, I gotta go. Girlfriend's gonna beat me to a bloody pulp if I'm late again. See ya."

Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu ran off.

He made his way to his locker down the hall. He dialed the combo and popped open. His eyes widened as a bunch of tennis balls hit his chest and fell to the floor below. He stepped back to allow the rest to fall. How the hell did someone get into his locker, none the less shove about 30 tennis balls in there? Not even Suigetsu has his combo.

He gawked at the tennis balls as they bounced happily away into the distance and eloquently exclaimed, "What the fuck?"

He could hear the others remaining in the hall gossiping about the event. The sophomore ignored them and scanned the floor. Sasuke then shrugged, the custodian will take care of it. Hands swept the left over balls out of his locker. As he removed the last ball, he grabbed his French binder, revealing a small white envelope lay peacefully on top of his world history book. Sasuke cautiously eyed it, wondering if it was going to explode in exactly ten seconds if he so much as tapped it. The binder was placed back inside as the envelope was picked up. The front was blank, but the thing wasn't sealed. He prodded the unsealed flap and pulled it open. He saw the sliver of orange and immediately know who was responsible for the prank. He made a mental note to throttle the blond crazy after school. Now, what did the idiot want to say that he couldn't say in person, he mused.

The dark-haired teen ran his index finger across the mysterious vibrant paper, dark eyes glued to the bright color. He pinched the paper and slowly slid the parchment out of its concealment, pausing to decipher the chicken scratch. He blinked. It took a second for his brain to process the written words and the credibility of such a situation before his eyes grew wide. He unconsciously gripped the note tighter as he gaped.

_I finally found the balls to ask you out._

_Youres Truly_

Sasuke drifted away from the aura of surprise and scoffed at the (hopefully deliberate) grammatical error, but continued to give the paper a clueless stare. He couldn't believe his best friend had just asked him out...in such a fashion. His thoughts were crashed into a brick wall as husky voice that resonated besides his left ear. A tight arm smoothly snaked around his lean waist.

"So, can I get a yes and we can go out for ramen now?"

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto doubled over shortly after as a bony elbow impacted with his ribs. The junior then grunted as his shin was attacked by a well-aimed kick from the blunt tip of a Converse shoe. He winced at the dull throbbing on his abused ribs as he tried to stand up straight and glared at the flustered teen.

"That hurt, you bastard!"

"Don't touch me, moron!" Sasuke hissed and slammed his locker shut. A fist clutched the now wrinkled note. Dark eyes narrowed at the grinning blond one last time and then stormed off in the other direction. Oh, man, there was a smudge of flour on his blue shirt. Crap. Ohhh, he was in deep shit. If that flour stain was there, then that flour hand print must still be on his ass.

Naruto leaned against the abused locker and grinned. Sasuke will be back for his French binder anytime now. He couldn't resist the way Sasuke stared (undressed him with his dark, lustful eyes) at him from across the room anymore, so here he was.

Blue eyes narrowed at the hand print on the jean clad behind. Whoever was responsible for that print will have their hand chopped off with the _dull_ butcher knife in his basement.

--

Yes, the title is very creative, ne. I can't believe this happened in real life. XD. Funny what people do for love. Review please!


End file.
